


Menstruation

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Help, Menstruation, Oblivious Sans, Periods, Sans - Freeform, Underfell Sans (Undertale), a sweet baby, i don't even know how to tag man, i love you anyways melodyrider, my bb, okay i'm done with these tags, reader - Freeform, tHANK U, the best bean, this is kinda cringey i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Red doesn't know what a period is.He thinks his best friend is dying.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 13
Kudos: 344





	Menstruation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).



> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3
> 
> Also don't judge me for this.

You were the type of person that was constantly on their phone, scrolling through social media or watching a video on YouTube.

So it was pretty obvious why Sans was concerned when you weren’t answering your phone for two days straight.

He always tried to give you privacy, and tried to make sure he wasn’t being too nosey, but sometimes he felt like he needed to shove his nose where it didn’t belong. He didn’t ask you if it was alright to come over or not, but he was going to do it anyways. He just hoped you weren’t having sex or hanging out naked in your room.

You’d probably beat his ass if that was the case, but he doubted you would do either of those for two days straight, as much as you may want to. He took a shortcut to your house, just outside of your bedroom door. You lived alone, so he couldn’t call anybody else to go check in on you. He had to do it himself or else it wouldn’t get done at all.

He knocked on your bedroom door, and when he was greeted with only a small groan, he opened the door.

...He had been expecting the worst, but… he still wasn’t prepared when he saw you laying in bed, blood staining the sheets beneath you.

“...jesus christ, y/n!” He exclaimed, rushing to your side. He hoped he had just been over reacting before, but God, there was  _ so _ much blood.

_ So much blood. _

He tried to keep calm, but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. What if you bled out? What if he lost you for good? He couldn’t go through that… he couldn’t lose you. You were his best friend, the one person he knew he could be himself around. He couldn’t let that go… he couldn’t let you go. He needed you.

He needed to fix this.

He needed to make you  _ better. _

You were shaking a bit, and kept letting out pained noises… this wasn’t good. None of this was good. You were showing bad signs, ones that scared him to death.

“fuck, fuck, okay… okay, where’s it coming from? y/n, where are you hurt!?” He asked you, unable to be patient and wait for a response. He needed to know where he had to apply pressure, where the wound was…

...Who hurt you!?

_ He would destroy them. _

“N-No!” You cried out, making him freeze while causing panic to rush through him.

“...what do you mean no!? fuck, you’re dying, aren’t you, no, don’t die, fuck… you need a hospital, right!? hospital... what’s the number!?” He asked, searching for his phone, just to realize he left it at home.

He was so stupid, he amazed himself.

He could use yours… yeah, he just had to find it. You hadn’t been on it in a while, so he just had to think of where you could have it…

“I-I’m fine!”

He almost screamed at you. You clearly  _ weren’t _ fine, and the copious amount of blood that was on your bed sheets, proved that to be true!

“you’re bleeding, y/n!” He pretty much screamed at you.

He wasn’t trying to be a dick, but  _ God, _ he needed to get you  _ help! _

Why didn’t you want to go to the hospital!?

“J-Just… get me a hot water bottle!”

…

...This was bullshit.

He needed to save your  _ life, _ not get you a fucking hot water bottle!? Were you  _ trying _ to die, or were you just stupid!?

“what?” He asked you in disbelief, just wanting you to clarify that you were a psychopath.

“HOT WATER BOTTLE!” You screamed, causing him to flinch a bit… he wasn’t expecting you to yell, but… you were clearly very serious. He couldn’t see any reason that a bottle filled with hot water would help you when you’ve been stabbed, but… okay. Humans were fucking weird, anyways.

“...i-i…? what? you’re  _ bleeding.” _ He needed to make sure you were  _ absolutely _ sure that was what you wanted.

He just didn’t get it.

He didn’t understand you.

“NOW!”

...Well alright, then.

He went downstairs and heated up some water before pouring it into a water bottle. None of this was making sense to him, and all he wanted to do was make you feel better. He needed to get you to a hospital, and he needed to get you  _ healed. _ He couldn’t fix anything without knowing where you were hurt, and for some fucking reason you weren’t just  _ telling _ him.

He went back upstairs with the water bottle, and handed it to you without a word. You cuddled it into your stomach, and he assumed that’s where you were injured.

“...should i call a hospital?”

You shook your head and let out a sigh… he wasn’t really sure how to take that. He couldn’t just sit here and let you bleed out. He had half a mind to move you around himself until he found the injury, but… he knew you would probably slap the shit out of him.

“y/n. what the fuck is going on.” He demanded an answer at this point. He couldn’t just sit there and do  _ nothing. _ He loved you.

You let out a wheezing sound.

He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

“...O-One minute. Please.”

He sighed and took a seat beside your bed, waiting for you to explain things. He really didn’t want to bury his best friend… he was really terrified it was going to come to that if you kept on stalling.

Aftera few moments, you took a deep breath and sat up, looking at him. Your face was flushed and you looked exhausted. He wondered when the last time you had slept was.

“...I’m not dying, Sans,” You told him.

He didn’t really believe you.

“you’re losing a lot of blood.”

He wasn’t an expert on humans, but he knew for a fact that they needed blood, and losing a lot would result in death.

“It’s just that time of the month, I’m fine!” You exclaimed, sounding very snippy and angry. He didn’t understand it… this wasn’t very like you. You were usually so nice and calm, but right now you were just  _ angry. _

“what time, y/n!?” 

He was beyond frustrated.

No, he was  _ beyond angry _ at this point.

You looked at him in disbelief. He didn’t understand… what were you  _ expecting _ from him?

“...You’re kidding, right?”

“what would i be kidding about!?”

“...You don’t know?”

He had half a mind to beat you with a pillow as hard as he could.

“know what?” He was getting tired of asking questions. He just wanted you to tell him at this point.

You blinked a few times, before moving to sit on the side of the bed. He could tell even just doing  _ that _ , you were exhausted and in pain. He didn’t enjoy watching his favorite person struggle to do basic functions.

“...Oh my God. You sweet summer child.”

He didn’t even know what that meant, but it pissed him off. He felt offended by the way you phrased that… he was going to be petty about it for as long as you refuse to be open with him. He was getting tired of you beating around the bush.

You sighed and finally began to explain yourself. 

“Periods. Menstruation?”

…

...He had no idea what you were talking about.

“...who?” 

You started to giggle… he didn’t know how to react.

He felt angry and like you were making fun of him, but at the end of it, he was really just glad you felt well enough to laugh, even if it was at his expense. He needed you to be healthy… so maybe you had healed?

Maybe you somehow survived some type of giant wound.

You rubbed your eye and sighed again. “...Do you have your phone on you?”

God, he wished. He would have called an ambulance when he first got to your house… but maybe it was a good thing he didn’t. You seemed to be fine now, for the most part.

“no. i left it on my bed by accident.” The universe was probably doing him a favor there.

You passed your phone over to him, and he unlocked it, knowing your password already. You never even had to tell him, he just always knew from the amount of times he had seen you unlock the screen.

“Google menstruation. I have neither the patience nor the mental strength to explain this bullshit myself,” You told him, before you laid back down and put one arm over your eyes.

...He did as you instructed, after misspelling it a few times.

_ men·stru·a·tion _

_ /ˌmenstro͞oˈāSH(ə)n,menˈstrāSH(ə)n/ _

_ noun _

  * _the process in a woman of discharging blood and other materials from the lining of the uterus at intervals of about one lunar month from puberty until menopause, except during pregnancy._



...He took a minute to let all of that process.

He went to a few different websites as well, to try and understand everything that came with this…  _ ‘menstruation’. _

“...that…” He started after reading a bunch of articles, but… he didn’t really know how to finish what he wanted to express. He felt like his tongue had stopped working. Nothing he could say would make sense.

You snorted. “Uhuh.”

…”...okay. so you’re not dying.” That was a relief, at least. He wasn’t going to lose you today.

“Nope. But I feel like I am.”

...He couldn't blame you. He couldn’t imagine how painful that was. He didn’t really want to, either.

“i’m sorry… do you want pain killers? will medicine work?”

“God, yes, please, fuck, yes, now.”

Well that was more than he needed as confirmation.

He left the room and went to grab some out of your medicine cabinet. He didn’t understand any of the labels, but he had come to recognize what the painkillers looked like, at least.

He handed them to you when he came back into the room, and you practically moaned as you swallowed them. He was a little uneasy with the knowledge that you had been in so much pain you couldn’t even get up to go grab the pills to make the pain stop. That sounded like hell to him… he wished he had been here sooner.

“...so this thing… it’s like, a mating thing?” He asked, confused and not quite sure how or what he could ask.

“Huh…? Like… kinda? But this happens when I haven’t had a baby. It’s like… my body’s shedding all the stuff it got ready for a baby to be made so it can start all over again,” You explained, seeming not to care. Apparently you didn’t get embarrassed.

“...that’s… okay. okay, wow.” 

It almost sounded like your body was punishing you for  _ not _ being pregnant.

He watched as you rolled onto your back and pressed the water bottle against your stomach again… he found it to be pretty adorable, but also pretty horrifying. You were in pain… but your noises were cute and he had the urge to tease you.

Out of love, of course.

“do you need anything else?” He didn’t plan on leaving or anything, but he needed to take care of you still.

You thought for a moment.

“...Hot chocolate. Please.” 

He could do that.

“okay... i can get you some from mcdonalds, or something.” That would be the easiest thing to grab, especially since he wasn’t the best at making sweets from scratch, and he was pretty sure you didn’t have any packets laying around.

You moaned again.

“Yes. Yes, please, I will love you forever.”

He rolled his eye lights. He couldn’t even count how many times you had said that in your lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
